


𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌

by DollyDawdlingxoxo



Series: Old Works [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, smut is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDawdlingxoxo/pseuds/DollyDawdlingxoxo
Summary: Katakuri has read too many books to count, and you hate it.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Old Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602295
Kudos: 33





	𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Deviantart and Quotev.

”What do you think?” The younger male questions, uncertainty in his wavering voice.

  
  
His buff husband nods sternly, his eyes portraying nothing but an uninterested sense of boredom, his sharp mouth parting ever so slightly to speak, “It’s nice.” Katakuri replies, a rumble escaping his throat as his partner takes out another, “How about this one?” Just as before, Katakuri replies, “It’s nice.” He replies, unable to think of a logical answer to his husband’s nervous question. <y/n> furrows his eyebrows ever so slightly, clutching the leather book to his chest before gripping onto a new one, pushing this one out in front of Katakuri in a vain attempt to seem a bit more intimidating and stern, “Well then, what do you think of this book? Surely you haven’t read this one too!”

  
  
Katakuri scans over the plain cover of the book, attempting to reach into his memory to prove his hopeful husband wrong, before nodding once again, a slightly smug tone rumbling in his voice, “I have. It’s interesting how they portray death. I don’t believe I’ve ever thought of it the way the author spoke of it.” Defeated, <y/n> blinks, slumping his arms down and stares straight into his husband’s ruby-red orbs, “What haven’t you read?” He questions in shock. 

  
  
Silent, Katakuri doesn’t dare answer, knowing for a fact that he had read many more books than the average person. After all, thanks to Mont-d’Or’s devil fruit power, books were a lot easier to access, so whenever Katakuri had some free time or when he was readying himself for a long trip, he would wonder over to Mama’s personal library and take a couple books to occupy himself. Lately, he hasn’t needed to do so, as he now has his husband to keep him interested and occupied, which was a good thing in his eyes, but it also meant that he was slightly more out of it when it came to recent releases of popular titles — not that he necessarily cared all that much.

  
  
Now understanding that Katakuri wished not to speak, <y/n>’s expression drops at the realisation that his monotone husband had more experience in reading than the actual self-proclaimed “Prince of Books” himself, which was slightly down-putting when most of your life had been dedicated to reading, and then some guy who you come to love comes along and turns out that even though he barely even cared about reading, he had read more books than the hairs on your skin. <y/n> sighs, “Well either way, I’ll be reading this one, so don’t bother me.” He mutters rudely, stepping away from the chair where Katakuri say and over to a chair across from him.

  
  
Blinking, Katakuri couldn’t help but marvel and awe at his wonderful newly wed. How many years had it been since they first met each other? Three? Four? He had lost count. Ever since that wonderful day, his life had been flashing through his eyes, and up to this point, he had barely even processed any sort of information that was presented his way. Every single inch of his thoughts was occupied by that tiny man, and how he longed for his touch, his embrace, and most importantly, his loving kisses. It was a wonder how <y/n> had continued to stay with him even after the reveal of his horrific mouth, but he was thankful. He loved <y/n> with every inch of his soul. Even if Mama disliked the idea of a homosexual marriage, not to mention one which happened to be with her strongest sweet commander, Katakuri would still continue to love the young man till his blood ran dry. In fact, he barely even began to notice when he reached over to <y/n> and began stroking the soft tips of his short hair.

  
  
Flinching ever so slightly in surprise, <y/n> snaps his eyes away from his new book and over to his husband, slightly confused, slightly irritated, and slightly comforted by the loving gesture. “What are you doing? You’re disturbing my reading.” He states as Katakuri begins nuzzling his face into <y/n>’s chiselled shoulder, sharp teeth poking against the soft and tender skin. Katakuri rumbles out a small chuckle, his heart leaping out of his chest and butterflies forming in his stomach, “Your reading is disturbing my lovemaking.” He comments, earning a small smile from the blushing <y/n>, “Touché.”

  
  
As their lips met together, Katakuri couldn’t help but feel so happy — he’d finally found it, the love which he’s yearned since birth. He was never going to let <y/n> go, not even if it kills him.


End file.
